Defenders of Lyoko
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A massive crossover including the Totally Spies, The Amazing Spiez, Angela Anaconda, Xiaolin Chronicles and the realm of Lyoko itself. A new villain presents himself and 'allies' himself with the Heylin.


Defenders of Lyoko

Synopsis: A wide-spreading crossover of sorts. Take the world of Xiaolin Chronicles, merge it with Angela Anaconda, Amazing Spies and Totally Spies and this is the smoothie it produces. Goes down easily and tastes absolutely divine.

Chapter 1-The Grandiose Gateway

Wuya was feeling tingles all through her ghostly frame. Her already swirly eyes had begun swirling faster and faster.

'I feel it. It's close ! A new Wu has appeared.', she said, almost like a woman possessed. Jack _hated_ it when she went into these trances. It was even scarier than the depictions he had read in his beloved Greek mythology books when the Oracle at Delphi was depicted. It was strange why a woman like that wouldn't have been taken away to asylum. In this day and age, an Oracle like that would've been shackled in a straight-jacket, innoculated with tranquilizer and confined immediately.

'Y-yeah. What's this one, Wuya ?', Jack asked, reasonably freaked out beyond all rationality.

'It's the Gradiose Gateway. This can open a portal into _any_ realm. Can you _think_ of the power ? It is more than I can even imagine ! We're so close to collecting _all _the Wu, and this would increase our power infinitely. I would no longer be relegating to ruling this clod of a planet but infinite ones.', Wuya smirked toothily and cackled maniacly.

'With a name like that it sounds like something Lemony Snicket concocted.', Jack thought to himself. Then again, that sort of universal force was something to be reckoned with and despite his comprehension of theoretical physics, this Gateway was so far above his practical applications of the science itself.

'Jack, quit your daydreaming and help me get that Wu !', Wuya finally snapped. Standing at attention, Jack grabbed his jet pack and checked the power. The cells were completely green and ready for flight. Not speaking one more syllable, he turned on the propellers and made a breakneck flight toward the Grandiose Gateway Wu, hopefully before those pitiful Shoku Warriors got their grubby little mitts all over it.

Chapter 2-A Strange Confluence of Events

Marc was outside watching the constellations just before turning into bed. Suddenly, a nearly blinding flash of light came from the garden. Curious, he went to investigate and found a swirling turquoise and silver vortex. Never seeing a singularity before, he pulled out his pocket camera, which he always had nearby.

'I wish the others could see this. They'd never believe me, but now I have proof.', he mused. Before long, he was being pulled _into _the vortex. He started screaming at the top of his lungs for help. Megan, Lee and Tony awoke, saw Marc in peril and immediately began making a human chain. Unfortunately, it was no good. The power of the vaccuum was too much to counteract. One by one, the Amazing Spiez were pulled into the wormhole, having no idea where it was going to lead them.

If it was anything like they had experienced before, Marc hoped it would take them back to Lyoko so they could see their friends again. Little did they know they would be meeting their teenage W.H.O.O.P. counterparts as well as familiar friends from Tapwater Springs.

_Meanwhile in Tapwater Springs..._

Anglea was experiencing one of the best days of her entire existence. At least she felt it was. Even though Nanette was babbiling on about the fact that it was Bastille Day (and had dressed appropriately for the holiday), she and the rest of her peers were enjoying some delectable crepes not realizing that they would be spirited away into Lyoko themselves. Just as they were going to return to their bus after a cultural, enriching evening, a golden magenta vortex formed and slurped them up.

The very same anomaly occured outside of a pool in California where Alex, Sam and Clover were lounging about during their much needed vacation.

'Jer, are you like W.H.O.O.P.I.N.G. us away again ?', Clover exclaimed, discontented and a bit angry.

'This isn't the workings of Jerry, Clover.', Sam noted, as she pointed toward an unusual swirling cloud of green and purple.

'That's really weird.', Alex commented, obviously.

'It's a singularity...but...that's not possible.', Sam noted. Before any of the girls could hear her statement, they were all sucked into the vortex and hurtling toward another realm entirely. Unusually, they began bumping into people they knew from before.

'Hey, it's our _other_ division of W.H.O.O.P. Like, hey, guys !', Clover said, waving frantically.

'Don't let me let go of you ! I don't like hurtling at breakneck speeds to _nowhere_ !', Alex said, holding tightly onto Clover's waist. Clover thought Alex's fear was logical. They were all pretty scared falling into what seemed to be nothingness.

Until...

'Thank heaven you all made it here. I'm glad we got a hold of the Grandiose Gateway before the Heylin did.', Omi said. He was wearing his signature Shoku Warrior ninja attire, as were all of his friends.

'Would someone please clue me in as to what in heaven's name is going on ?', Nanette griped.

'I think they're friends, Nanette. They look almost exactly like the Warriors we know, and look...we're all in our gear too. This is definitely huge. But it feels really...', Angela started.

Chapter 3-Bigger Than All of Them

'Ominous. And that it is grade school girl. The portal brought us all together for a reason. What it is, I can't rightly tell. But from what the pink haired girl, Aelita told us, we're coming up against a villain who would love to get his talons on this Wu to destroy everything we hold dear. Even the very fabric of creation itself.', Omi replied, solemnly.

'Wait. This device here can have the capability of _destroying_ the fabric of space/time ?', Marc asked, becoming pale and even starting to shiver. The thought of that made all of the rocket scientists in the room feel a bit faint.

'Should we get rid of it ?', Megan added, curiously. She too, felt worried about the consequences such a powerful device could unleash upon their unsuspecting Universe.

'We need to analyze it throughly first. Make sure it is safe.', Tami and Tara said in unison.

'Good idea.', Megan retorted. Fortunately, there was a laboratory in Lyoko where they could identify the properties of this 'Wu' as it was called and see exactly how powerful it was.

_Meanwhile..._

In an alternate dimension, there was a cosmic hatred known as Kraght was bent on destroying everything and everything in his path. He had existed from the very beginning of the multiverse and had been devouring negative energy or dark matter from his surroundings as long as he could remember. He had been scrying in his throne room recently, wondering if there was any way he could get his dark matter energy easier. That is when the image of the Grandiose Gateway manifested in the starry bowl.

'This certainly looks promising. There could be endless supplies of dark matter for me to feast upon. I could become immortal. The multiverse would be under my reign forever.', Kraght thought as his long, bony talons tapped rhythmically along the armrests of his skeletal throne. He sneered and cackled, his tendons and muscles flexing momentarily. There was no more time for pondering his next move. If he had to form a temporary alliance to get what he truly wanted, he'd do so, only to crush it into stardust later and imbibe on its succulent essense. Kraght knew the plan was foolproof to begin with.

It seemed that the Heylin were lost in this strange realm. They really didn't know where they fit in.

'Why on earth did the Gateway drag us here ? It really makes no sense.', Jack complained.

'It is probably advantageous to us. If you look around, these Lyokians are oblivious to our intentions. It will be futile if they decide to fight against us.', Chase responded with a confident swagger. It kind of repulsed Jack that Willow or 'Shadow' as she was known was his own creation and yet maintained a romantic relationship with him. To think he actually had a _crush _on Ms. Electra Complex once.

Chase hadn't formulated a nefarious plot as of yet but he had the sneaking suspicion that he was being watched. Shaking off the uneasiness of paranoia, he and the others thought it best to lay low for a while and retrieve the Grandiose Gateway. Chase only thought of using it with Shadow at his side. Jack and Wuya, however, would be left holding the short end of the stick and unfortunately, that would be their own problem to deal with.

Chapter 4-Kraght the Malevolent, All Powerful Cosmic Hatred

Kraght found his 'allies' and formed trust with them. He could see Chase was their leader and the most manipulative and devious of them all. He would be watching out for him the most with his venemous eyes. He knew that they didn't have the Wu but that a group of diverse teenagers and children known as the Lyoko Warriors did.

'We can retrieve it with our abilities combined. With my talents, it'll be easier than playing planetary pinball.', he said, a bit sinisterly. Little did they know they would only be pawns in his scheme, and Kraght himself was the ball in motion doing all the hammering and smacking.

_Elsewhere in Lyoko..._

Aelita had finally compiled the specs on the Grandiose Gateway.

'This device in the wrong hands could spell our doom, in fact, Universal doom at that. I think it was Emily herself who had been telling us of the horrid nightmares she had been having about a skeletal enemy that has been seeking this for eons, and yet, had been eluded every single time. It's resurfacing is a very rare and unlikely event. There must be a reason as to why the Gateway has caused us all to be united.', she postulated.

'More than likely yes. We all have to be careful. We don't know what we're up against.', Jim added, paternally. Yet, his voice held a sense of hope and promise.

'If we all work together, there's nothing we can't do.', Sam chimed in with a sweet, bright smile. All the friends, old and new, gathered together for the biggest, largest embrace in the history of embracing. Even though they were slightly afraid of the unknown and the unbelievable power of the Gateway, they knew they would fight, and even die for the multiverse and lifeforms they didn't even know.

Chapter 5-A House United

Kraght was becoming impatient.

'When do I...I mean _we_ get our hands on the artifact ?', he huffed.

'Calm yourself, Kraght. According to my intuition, we are growing closer. We need to keep heading east. Before long, we will battle for it and we can share the benefits of the artifact together.', Chase said, his eyes twinkling evilly. Chase and Shadow had already devised a plan to keep the Grandiose Gateway for themselves, but Kraght knew it. These snivelling peons were nothing but chaff in the wind. The sooner he had the Gateway the quicker he would put these puny mortals all out of their misery _and_ his annoyance with them would be eradicated.

_Meanwhile..._

The gang went into the Scanner room, which was much larger than before. Over 99 scanners had been installed along the walls, most likely to the industry of Elder Luna.

'I've thought of every possible scenario to prepare you for this battle. Like you, I am unfamiliar with this 'Cosmic Hatred' as he is labelled. We mustn't allow fear to seep in, lest we become disarmed. No matter how intimidating this force is, as a house united, we are much stronger.', Luna reminded, repeating the same edifying message Jim had given them all only moments earlier.

One by one, the Warriors filed in to their respective scanners and each recieved a magical ability and weapon based on their personality and talents. Each Warrior had their own distinctive color that suited them to a 'T'. Suzanne tried to hide her pride as she gazed at her handsome husband.

'I never get tired of seeing you as the Warrior of Thunder.', she said, rubbing his arm affectionately.

'Nor do I, my Enchantress of Nature.', Jim said, a smidge amorously. Odd made a bit of a disgusted face but out of Jim's vision. The others couldn't help but giggle at Odd's silliness.

The whole lot of them marched out in single file, partnered up with friends or lovers, or spouses. The agape they all had would be the one factor that would probably win this battle against the villains and destroy Kraght. At least, that is what they hoped.

Kraght saw the band of Warriors marching proudly onto the battlefield.

'Here they come with the Gateway. Straight to their untimely demises.', he sneered, steepling his bony claws together. Wuya shivered. Even as a phantasm, she found Kraght a nightmarish ghoul that belonged only in horror stories to keep even the bravest soul awake all night long.

Chase Young had been the first to initiate a Xiaolin Showdown. Even if Kraght was the one who truly desired to possess the Gateway, it would be _his_ even if some Heylin got in the way of his victory. No matter what, he would be the one to become the Emperor of _everything_.

Chapter 6-A Showdown for the Ages

It was a Showdown to end all Showdowns. Never in human or Lyokian history had anyone ever witnessed something so epic and brutal. Not only that, but oddly enough, it was truly gorgeous to watch. Those that watched from a safe distance were completely mesmerised by what they were witnessing but were also relieved that the fighting had nothing to do with them.

The background was rather eerie with its use of skeletons as mountains and dead and decaying trees as decor. The vast array of land didn't really vary much in color but instead kept a monochromatic theme. The digitalized moon hung, dripping blood and melting into the visage of the Grim Reaper while clouds masked its gelid gaze from the spectators and gladiators alike. One by one, each matched wits, magic and and weaponry the Warriors thwarted the Heylin at every turn. Even Kraght, with his power to enslave minds and twist thoughts as well as feed off negativity couldn't win against the unconditional love coming from the Warriors. Not only that but they had an advantage against the Heylin, formidable as they were.

Jack was getting tired of being beaten at every turn.

'Maybe I should've listened to my parents and gotten more interested in computer engineering. At least I can make a career out of it once we get our butts handed to us. But not Jack Spicer. Ohhh, no. Not this goth ginger.', Jack thought as he used his Shroud of Monster Camo Cloak to disappear and hide until the fight had ceased. He didn't know what would become of anyone or anything until the battle was over. He felt a little bit like a turncoat, but he actually rooted in _favor_ of the Warriors. After all, there was plenty of opportunity to be had back home in his own realm if everything came to a solution. It was just difficult to see if that solution was any nearer to becoming a reality.

The warring seemed to drag on infinitely until Kraght was starting to tire. Chase Young and Omi were still engaging each other in a fist-fight so dazzling it nearly detracted everyone's attention from the bigger skirmish at hand. Jeramie knew that defeating Kraght would be impossible if at all _improbable_ if none of them fought as a unit. There had to be a way to reach all of his friends simultaneously. It would take only a small fraction of mana, but it was worth it. His foes had already been knocked unconcious, so he now had a strategic advantage.

Using the element of mind, Jeramie communicated to his friends. Through distraction, every one diverted the attention of their foes with dazzling magic of their own abilities and quickly began to form a chain of elements; oddly enough in alphabetical order.

Jeramie was infused with an archaic Lyokian chant that he had never heard, let alone _spoke_ before. It was being sent to him directly from Elder Luna's _thoughts_.

'This protection spell has been in our code ever since our inception. Kraght will be seen by a virus and the decryption has already begun to do its work...', Luna said, peacefully and wisely. There was a bit of a wind that rustled the digital trees and made them clack against one another like skeletal windchimes. It was very morbid to hear and nearly threw Jeramie's concentration off. The fear tactic had all been Kraght's nefarious idea, but Jeramie wouldn't let that stop him. Such small time jump-scares would've spooked him if he were younger, but not today. He had his _friends_ around him, and it would take more to frighten him since they were backing him up.

Chapter 7-Overconfident Downfall

Kraght was certain that victory was immenent and that he would have the Grandiose Gateway in his emaciated hands once Chase had slapped it out of his. His extended fingertip nearly _brushed_ it and he had practically _claimed_ it but then it landed in the most unlikely of hands; that of Gina Lash.

'I guess this is victory for the Defenders.', Megan stated, astutely.

Everything began to brighten as Kraght's presense was nothing more than a trace. Not even a memory of his name had escaped from anyone's lips. It seemed that the minds of the Heylin had been wiped completely of their experience in Lyoko and they had reverted to normal garb once again.

'Could you please tell me what the blazes we are doing here, wherever we are ?', Wuya barked, clearly aggitated. Chase was also annoyed, so much so to the point of being curt and flippant.

'I think I have enough energy to cast a portal back to home. Seems we lost whatever battle we were in. Not that it matters. There are other duties we should attend to.', Chase said. With a swipe of his reptilian claw, he cut into the fabric of spacetime and teleported he and the Heylin back home to his lair. Jack followed after them, unnoticed, wearing the Shroud of Monster Camo Wu. Any details of the fight were going to remain locked in his able mind. And he knew it would be better off that way. All of them would live to fight another day.

'That spell that Luna shrouded us with really packed a punch !', Angela commented.

'Yes, who would've thought it would've reverted Kraght to virus status and wiped the memories of our enemies.', Ping-Pong commented.

'I reckon it's time for all of us to be headin' back to where we came from though. We'd better head 'em on up, move 'em on out.', Clay said, with a bit of sorrow in his tone. The others wanted to cry, realizing the gravity of the situation. Many of them came so terribly close to losing their lives in the war for the balance of the universe but all was well now.

'We know how to use this Wu for good. Shoku Warriors, let's go ahead and say our goodbyes and send them back home.', Omi agreed. Dojo tried to hold back sorrow until he burst and Raimundo comforted him.

'Maybe we'll see each other again someday.', he said.

'I hope so. Fighting alongside you brought back old memories.', Lee agreed with a grin. The Shoku Warriors grasped the Wu together and invoked its name in unison. With that, all the Defenders were sent back from whence they came. None of them that had witnessed the even or partaken in it would ever forget the peril they had encountered and the bravery that was shown. There would be a holiday in Lyoko and celebrations back in our own realm once the heroes arrived home, and they would definitely be well deserved.

Epilogue

Jeramie was sitting under a freshly-blossoming peach tree with his laptop open. He had been playing a game of _Bejeweled_ with his online friends. It reminded him of the old school game _Columns_ and he was pretty sure it was a carbon copy of that exact game. Copy albeit was, it was still entertaining and a great way to engage his friends and make new ones. He wondered whatever became of those oddly dressed Heylin guys, whoever they were. He was certain they'd go back to doing evil deeds and mischief as usual. He was more concerned with affairs in Lyoko, Southdale, Tapwater and elsewhere. Once he took tabs on his rather large circle of friends on Google, he let out a sigh of relief. There was nothing really new to report other than the fact that Spring Break was near and maybe somehow all of them could meet at France; just like old times. Even though the trip would be costly, it would be even better to see them in person since their huge victory celebration had to be postponed until a more convienient time.

The trip to France was actually made availble by the philanthropic help of Elisabeth's papa, Principal Delmas. He wasn't too shy about admitting it. He enjoyed the company of foreigners, particuarly when they gave Kadic good reviews and had been some of the best tourists France had seen in a while. The bash he held outdid all others. The Subdigitals, along with other local groups, provided the music and the refreshments were outstanding. Best of all, what did Mr. Delmas' heart good was seeing his daughter so delightfully ebullient that he was sure this memory would last her well into her adulthood.

Though alas, the party ended as soon as it had been begun and everyone had to return to their hotels and soon back to America, all of them had photographs and memorabilia. He wasn't certain about the tales he had heard going around. He was pretty sure it was all just a bunch of talk and nonsense.

'Kids imaginations these days. They come up with the most absurd and incredible things.', he thought.

'Oh, if only he truly _knew_ the truth.', Elisabeth said, kissing her papa on the cheek before heading to bed. She'd chat a bit with Odd before turning the lights off tonight about that awesome battle she'd never erase from her mind and she hoped that they could continue fighting for good long into the future. Something told her that they definitely would, so long as there were baddies in the world (real _or _digital) to fight against.

The End


End file.
